


Sleep, My Princess

by Melodious1776



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Heartwarming, im lonely someone pls date me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious1776/pseuds/Melodious1776
Summary: Procrastinating on a huge term paper + being lonely and single = domestic Zen fluff
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Sleep, My Princess

I slammed the door shut and sighed. Today was the longest day. EVER. Throwing my bag on the floor next to me and practically falling on the floor, I smiled. I curled up and slowly shut my eyes; my body was stiff but I was finally at peace.  
…  
“....ey. Hey? Are you okay??” 

I felt someone shaking me, gently but a bit urgently. I just barely cracked my eyes open to see that I was face to face with my roommate and closest friend, Zen. I shut my eyes and curl up tighter and whine loudly.

“Oh my god, how long have you been on the floor like this? C’mere..” he sighed, pulling one of my arms over his shoulders and lifting me to my feet. I felt his hair brush gently against my cheek as I nuzzled my face gently into the crook of his neck. His skin was soft. I smiled and let my eyes drift shut.

“Oh c’mon, you gotta at least move your feet a little bit!” he giggled, my feet grazing across the floor. 

“Fine, fine! You win,” he said as he stooped down, leaving me puzzled until he looped his arm under my leg and lifted me up, carrying me in his arms.

“Zen!! You don’t have to carry me, I know how to walk!” I laughed with pink dusted cheeks.

“Well clearly you don’t, and I’m not gonna drag you across the floor! This seems like a much more comfortable option, don’t you think?” he held me tightly against his chest and grinned.

We both snickered loudly as he shuffled down the hall with me in my arms. He pushed open my bedroom door with his shoulder and walked over to lay me down on my bed.

“Theeeeeere we go,” he smiled softly down at me while he pulled a blanket up from the foot of my bed over my shoulders. 

“You should get some sleep, you look exhausted.”

“Wow, thanks,” I pouted exaggeratedly, pretending to bring on a few tears.

“Oh come on, you know that’s not what I mean,” he laughed softly, stopping for a moment to gaze into my eyes and gently stroke my cheek. My face heated up slightly and I leaned into his touch. He pulled away quickly and coughed.

“I should..I should get going, and let you get some sleep,” he whispered and turned toward the door, though he didn’t begin to walk out. He stood there for a beat, as if waiting for something.

“Wait.”

He turned back toward me almost too quickly, almost tripping over his own feet.

“What is it?”

“You can stay,” I said almost too quietly for him to hear, “if you want to.”

“I’d like that, a lot,” he smiled softly, the corner of his lips just barely turned up. He strolled over to the other side of my bed and plopped down. He sat cross-legged next to me, head in his hands, smiling. 

“Don’t just sit there staring, get over here!” I giggled and gently pulled him down to lie next to me. The laughter died down but a smile stayed on my lips as I stared into his eyes. He leaned forward on an impulse, pressing a kiss my right temple. He rubbed his thumb softly on my cheek, under my eye and sighed sweetly.

“Get some sleep, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastinating on a huge term paper + being lonely and single = domestic Zen fluff


End file.
